A Black Fox DXD
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto didn't know at first what had happened to him, one moment he was training, the next he found a cave and found a cool necklace, along with glowing purple plants, now after putting the necklace on, along with eating one of the plants out of hunger, he found himself in a new world wearing a strange black outfit, guess he'll be unpredictable. Up For Adoption.


**Figuring I've already wrote a few Marvel-Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover One-Shot, I might as well try some more, minus Iron-Man since Naruto isn't as smart as Tony Stark, but maybe someone will have a go at that one.**

**A Black Fox DXD**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha Ravine**

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening, on moment he was training with a self-entitled Super Pervert, the next he was thrown down a large hole in the ground.

He kept trying to summon something, ANYTHING really, but yet nothing came, even the fox was holding back it's chakra, slowly the bottom came into view, bringing his arms up trying to at least ease the impact, until.

"**VRRROOOMMM!**"

Naruto opened his eyes, instead of a quick death with the floor, Naruto was almost "swimming" through it, almost like the floor was a fake, yet whatever it was had slowed his fall, until.

"**THUD!**"

He hit the floor underneath the fake "floor", standing up, Naruto looks around, "What the!? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? I-I was falling!? Wasn't I!?"

Looking up, he saw a sort of wavy shimmer above his head, touching it slightly whatever it was jiggled like jelly, "W-Was this what saved me!?"

In the distance Naruto noticed a soft purple glow, being the curious person he was, Naruto went to investigate what the thing was.

Once he entered the opening he noticed that in the room was strange glowing purple plants, getting a closer look at one Naruto couldn't help himself but say out loud, "Ino-chan would be so jealous at me finding these cool plants!"

As he was looking at one of the pods of the glowing plants, something glistened from the corner of his eye, looking towards it Naruto spotted a square opening in the far wall, getting closer to it Naruto saw a stone necklace holder, carved into the stone, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

Around the neck was a necklace holding what looked like long sliver teeth, "Okay, that thing looks super cool," Quickly looking around, "I'm sure no-one'll care if I took this thing!" Putting the necklace on himself, until, "OW! What the, was there a loose shard or something, ah geez, the thing gave me a cut on my neck," Lifting the necklace to eye-level, "You're soo lucky that you look cool!"

What he doesn't know is as he was cut, microscopic machines were placing a strange purple tattoo behind his ear, making Naruto scratch at it a little, but then thought of it as nothing.

After that Naruto began to focus on something else, since for some reason, his stomach growled slightly, "Huh, guess I'm a little bit hungry, ugh, I can't believe I left my sealed food at home, I should remember that, from now on ALWAYS carry a food-scroll."

Giving a sigh at his misfortune, Naruto looks around, "Didn't Ino say there are some eatable flowers that people can eat, I wonder if one of these things can help me out till I get home!?"

With that in mind, Naruto went over to one of the heart-shaped plants, though he was reluctant, not knowing if the plant was poisonous or not, but maybe his healing factor can deal with it, picking one of the purple pods, Naruto inspected it, "Well I'm gonna need all my strength if I'm gonna get out of here!"

Quickly popping it into his mouth, Naruto swallowed it down, "Well it doesn't seem to be poisonous, I guess I can-!"

Suddenly his veins started glowing purple, crawling down from his mouth to all over his body, but once the glow reached Naruto's stomach there came an explosion of energy, destroying everything in it's path and causing a cave-in, crushing the purple plants and leaving no trace of anything being there.

**Unknown Location**

Slowly Naruto began to awaken, looking around he felt really strange, while for a moment his body was aching, but that didn't last long, slowly getting up, Naruto's eyes landed on his legs, though instead of his usual orange pants, he was now wearing some skintight black pants, with boots somehow connected to the pants. (A.N. I'm not good at explaining what the Black Panther Habit looks like, so I'll leave it to whoever adopts.)

Naruto started panicking, he felt his face noticing he had a strange helmet on, though he tried to get it off, suddenly the thing came off with a strange sand-like sound, though he was happy that the helmet came off, Naruto looks down and thought, "_If only I can get this suit off as well._" But when he thought that, the suit, like the helmet, went from his body and surprisingly, went into the necklace, though unfortunately, that left Naruto naked, "GAH! I CHANGED MY MIND, COME BACK ON! COME BACK ON!" With the suit appearing again, along with the helmet.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he looks himself over, "Okay, I guess this thing is better than walking around naked, but I could do without the helmet for now." With that, only the helmet vanished, "Wow, this thing is awesome, it comes on and off when I want it to, I wonder what else it can do."

After getting some idea of what the suit can do, Naruto looked around, he saw that he was in a forest somewhere, thinking he could learn more about the suit later, he decided that the best thing to do was look for a place with people in order to get help.

**3 Years Later**

As it turned out, no-one could really help him, since somehow, Naruto found himself in another world, though he was thankful to have ended up in a part of the world that speaks his language, he ended up having to learn more about this world, meaning he had to go back to school.

Don't get him wrong, he tried to do the summoning jutsu, but it seems the toads couldn't travel to where Naruto was, not even a tadpole, so until the old perv can figure something out on his end, if he even was, Naruto was stuck in this world. (A.N. Since Naruto isn't dead his name in the summoning scroll didn't turn black, so Jiraiya would try to see what happened.)

Anyway, at the moment, Naruto had ended up in a Highschool called Kuoh, he was wearing the boy's uniform, but instead of wearing it the traditional way, he wore his jacket and white shirt open with no tie, along with an orange t-shirt underneath it, and his high-tech necklace over the t-shirt but under the uniform and white shirt.

Not only that but after 3 years, his body has also bulked up, not as a body builder but built more for acrobatics, along with speed and strength, making him look quite manly, even though he was just 16 years old, but because of his "new" upbringing, he unfortunately learned that Ramen, not matter how wonderful it was, wasn't healthy enough for him, yet no matter what he ate, his body stayed muscular.

But what he didn't know was it's because of the herb he ate when he got the necklace, because of the special properties of the herb, Naruto's strength and speed was greatly enhanced, along with his senses and agility and his mind had somehow reached a level of calmness, allowing him to focus more on things and not jumping all over the place.

During those years, Naruto also studied the suit more, wanting to find out what it was and how it truly worked and everything about it, while wearing he suddenly had access to the recordings of the suit's past, showing him who made the suit, how it was made by a substance called "Vibrainium" and how it was virtually indestructible, though when he saw T'Challa kicking the suit, then doing it again, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him being blown back by the kinetic energy expulsion.

After that, he continued watching, which basically told him everything he needed to know, since it turned out he somehow ended up finding the Heart-shaped herb that gave T'Challa his Black Panther powers, meaning he has also gained those powers as well, making Naruto the next Black Panther, though because he didn't want to be a copycat, Naruto managed to alter the suit slightly enough it have the helmet turn into a more fox-like shape instead of a Panther-shape.

But at the moment, Naruto was just enjoying his life as a relatively normal person, managing to get into Kuoh and the boy's dorms.

But because of his looks, along with his now regal looking face and strong looking body, he ended up gaining fan-girls, with said girls giving him the nickname, "King-Sama", which for Naruto felt kinda ironic, for obvious reasons.

As he was walking, Naruto felt like he was being watched by someone, carefully looking around, trying to not draw anymore attention than he has to, his eyes landed on one of the "queens" of the school, a red haired girl who was looking at him in curiosity, but she left before anything else, making Naruto shrug his shoulders, not like it was any of his business who she was looking at.

Though that didn't stop the fan-girls.

"Kya! Did you see that, one of the great queens was looking at King-sama!"

"I know, I know, do you think Naruto-sama and Rias-sama would possibly start dating each other!?"

"Who knows, if they did they'll be known as the "Royal Couple" wouldn't they!?"

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

With all the girls gossiping and finding it so perfect if the two did date, causing Naruto to roll his eyes at how the girls were talking, don't get him wrong, it's not like he doesn't find Rias beautiful or anything, he just doesn't like people jumping to conclusions about him is all, whether judging him by his looks, or his possible love-life, he wanted to choose he he dates not by others.

Though who knows how Naruto's life will be from now on.

**The End.**

**I hope everyone likes this idea, it's up to whoever adopts if they want to continue with this story or make their own version, or trying one of my other ideas.**

**Since I explained that I've already got a Spider-Naruto and a Thor-Naruto one-shot in the Highschool DXD world, why not another Marvel-style Naruto, mostly because Thor would be my favourite Marvel character, while Spider-Man would be my second, followed by Black Panther as my third.**

**Don't get me wrong, I like Tony Stark, but with Thor and Spider-man they just seem easier to get along with, same with Black Panther, but considering he's a king, it'd be difficult.**

**As for the pairing(s) I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Highschool DXD. **(Or Black Panther.)


End file.
